The present invention relates to an application technology of a smart terminal, and more particularly, to a system and method of a mobile terminal to select VOLTE according to a SIM card and a related mobile terminal.
IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is a new multimedia business. It could meet the demands of the more novel and various multimedia businesses of the terminal customers.
Voice Over LTE (VOLTE) is a voice business based on IMS. IMS becomes the core network standard structure in the IP era because IMS supports different connecting technologies and various multimedia businesses. VOLTE, Voice Over LTE, is an IP data transmission technology. It does not require 2G/3G networks. All businesses are loaded on the 4G network such that the data and voice businesses could be unified by using the same network. In other words, 4G network not only provides high-speed data business but also a high-quality voice communication business. The latter requires the VOLTE technology to implement.
The most direct feeling that the VOLTE technology could give to the 4G user is that the connecting time becomes shorter and the voice communication effect become more natural. VOLTE is a peer-to-peer voice plan in all IP conditions based on the 4G network. VOLTE's voice quality could raise 40% compared to 2G and 3G voice communications because it adopts high-resolution encoding/decoding technologies. VOLTE could allow the user to connect in a shorter time (the waiting time after dialing, about 2 seconds), which is 50% shorter than that of 3G network. This connection time is 6-7 seconds in 2G network. Further, the disconnection may occur when using 2G and 3G networks but hardly happen when using VOLTE.
For the service provider, deploying VOLTE means moving forward to mobile broadband voice services. For the long-term aspect, this could provide the service provider with two advantages. One advantage is to raise the usage of wireless frequency band and thus lower the cost. This is because the usage of wireless frequency band of LTE is much better than the traditional way as to the voice business. For example, usage of wireless frequency band of LTE is four times of that of GSM.
The other advantage is to provide a more convenient solution to the user. VOLTE is clearly better than traditional CS voice service. First of all, high-resolution voice and video encoding/decoding raise the communication quality. Further, the connection time for VOLTE communication is enormously reduced. The test results indicate that the connection time of VOLTE communication is less than the half of the connection time of CS communication. In addition, the integration of the VOLTE and RCS could bring more businesses.
As to the stage of item software development, because the IMS arrangement parameters of IMS system of different service providers in different countries are different, the software containing different IMS arrangement information for different SIM cards of different service providers is required. This increases the maintaining costs for different software versions because the same software cannot support all kinds of SIM cards and the difference between different IMS arrangement information requires different software to realize registrations of VOLTE networks.
Therefore, it requires improvements and developments.